


Fly Me To The Moon

by SirSapling



Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, hug n fly, steve rogers is a drama king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/pseuds/SirSapling
Summary: Despite their reputation, the Ultimates co-leaders love a good Hug 'n' Fly.





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Drag the boys and they can fly around your dash!
> 
> Contrary to what people would believe, the canon Ultimates boy are big proponents of the hug and fly. Look at those nerds, you know Steve’s enough of a drama king to demand being carried.
> 
> If you’d like to see some speed art for this piece, click the twitter link at the end!

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://sirsapling.tumblr.com/post/183877489333/drag-the-boys-and-they-can-fly-around-your-dash) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sirsapling/status/1112851663176589312) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bvuv3wwnSWv/) | [Dreamwidth](https://sirsapling.dreamwidth.org/2846.html) | [Deviant Art](https://www.deviantart.com/sirsapling/art/Fly-Me-To-The-Moon-792071939?ga_submit_new=10%3A1554158776) |[PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/566304)


End file.
